Fun Over Christmas Break
by Galateagirl
Summary: James has to bring his Muggle studies grade up, which require going home over the holidays with a muggleborn student. Specifically, Lily Evans, his worst nightmare. But they may become closer, on Lily's turf.
1. Extra Credit is so much Fun

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling. I think that about covers it.

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but your parents seemed very adamant when I explained your situation to them. They agreed with me in that it is crucial you must bring up your grade in muggle studies."

James Potter sank down in his seat and groaned. He knew to pass his Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. s he would need to bring up his grade. But Extra Credit! Over Christmas Break! Come ON! He tried again "But Professor Markey-"

"No, James. You will do the Extra credit." The teachers eyes narrowed.

James sighed and gaveup. He would do it but he wasn't going to like it. "What_ is_ the Extra credit?"

"Well," Professor Markey said, ruffling through some papers on his desk. "In most cases, we would ask a student to observe muggle behavior in those shopping centers of theirs."

James brightened. "I can do that!"

"But in your cas, James, since your grade needs so much improving we have decided to create a more extreme program." Professor Markay stood up and walked over to James. "For you, the extra credit assignment will be to spend the holidays with a muggle family."

"WHAT?"

Professor Markey smiled sympathetically. "Because, of course you probably would have destroyed any wizarding protection on the muggle world if placed with a full muggle family, we have decided to send you home with a student here who has muggle parents."

"But," James said, trying to find a way out of this, "how could my parents take away any time with them? I must see my family." He widened his eyes sadly and looked at the ground.

Professor Markey smiled slightly;. "According to your parents you were planning on staying at school anyway, Mr. Potter."

"But-"

"No buts. Tommorrow after disembaring from the train, you will accompany Ms. Evans home."

"EVANS! You put me with EVANS!"

"Ms. Evans is an exemplary student in my class, Mr.Potter. She will teach you mush over your shared holiday."

James knelt on the ground and put his head on Professor Markey's desk.

"Please, sir." He said in a weak and trembling voice. "Kill me now."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

James Potter headed back to theHeads dormitory he shared with Evans. They had agreed to spend the least amount of time they could while sharing head duties. Right now it was his turn to patrolthe hallways but he was too mad. After petting the cat who guarded his dorm from her picture frame he stormed into the common room.

He pointed accusingly at Evans. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

She closed her book and stood up. "So what if I did Potter? Aren't you just thrilled?" She sneered.

"I've had it with you! You think you're so superior!"

"Compared to you Potter, I am."

"Oooh, and you call me conceited!"

Lily walked right up to James and put her hands on her hips. "Let's get this straight Potter. I don't want to do this anymore than you do." She thought about it for a second. "Actually, I probably want to do it less. BUT the point is that we're stuck with it and we might as well try to get on during vacation. From the moment we get off the train, you have to follow me absolutely everywhere except the bathroom from eight a.m. to eight p.m. so we might as well act decently towards each other."

"Fine by me!" James said.

Lily picked up her book and walked to her bedroom. She turned around. "Oh, and James?"

James ground his teeth together, "Yes, Lily?"

"You have to leave your wand and your cloak behind. Dumbledore's orders."

James' scream could be heard for miles around.


	2. Airplane

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long.

James looked at the Plane through the window in the waiting room skeptically. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She already sick of James' company and they had only left Platform 9 and 3/4 two hours ago. She had had to lead him through the airport like a mother with a particularly curious six year old. "For the last time, Yes, the airplane is safe James. Airplanes carry muggles everywhere in the world. This one will certainly take us to New York." She buried her head in the novel she was currently reading.

James pressed his nose to the glass and stared in amazement at the huge white monstrosity. "Yeah but airplanes crash." He said nervously.

"So do brooms."

"Yeah, but that's different." James insisted.

"How so? It flies and it carries people."

"Yeah but…"

Lily closed her book as their flight was called. She looked at the boy a little bit sympathetically. "James, don't worry. The plane won't crash. If it does, we'll be fine."

James sighed and grabbed his bag. He ran to catch up with Lily.

The woman checking their passes looked at him sympathetically. "First time flying deary?"

James gulped. "Uh, yeah."

She smiled at him encouragingly. "Good luck."

His eyes widened and Lily dragged him through the door. "Come on."

They walked down the narrow aisle of the plane. James thought it smelled funny. Lily was muttering under her breath, "37…37…..ah, here we go, 37." Lily turned to him. "Do you want window seat?"

"Okay…" James said warily. He sidled into the small row. Lily followed him and sat down in the seat next to his.

James squirmed in his seat. "It's a bit crowded." He said.

"Quit complaining." Lily said. She brought out her book again.

James looked around, trying to amuse himself. He looked out the window to see the airplane runway underneath the plane. As he looked a man dressed in orange drove a little cart out from under the plane. Bored already he turned to look at the seat in front of him. It said, "Please keep tray up when the plane is taking off and landing." _There's a tray there? _He thought. He examined the back of the seat. All he could see was a beige square with a rectangular knob at the top. He took out his wand and tapped the knob to see if it would open.

Lily was immersed in her book when a man tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see a middle aged man sitting from across the hall. "Yes?" she said.

"Is your friend there okay?" The man asked concernedly.

Lily, confused turned to James. He was tapping the tray with his wand. Her eyes widened.

She turned back to the man. "Oh, yeah, he's umm _really_ into fantasy fiction." The man still looked a little worried but he turned away.

Lily snatched the wand from James. "We can't do magic here! We're with muggles!" she hissed at him.

He looked at her baffedly. "Then how do you get the tray open?"

She groaned and twisted the rectangular knob. The tray immediately fell open. "Oh." James said.

"Did you learn nothing in Muggle Studies?" She asked him incredulously.

He blushed and said, "Uh….." The plane began moving. James grabbed the armrests in a death grip. "What's going on?" He said, his eyes darting.

Lily rested an arm on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay." She said. She felt like she was calming a skittish animal. "We're just moving to the runway."

James relaxed a little. When the plane began to take-off he freaked out again. "We're going to crash." He said. "I'm going to die." He looked out the window as they lifted off the ground.

Lily grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed it. "It's okay. We're not going to die. It's okay."

She said in a soft voice. James gripped her hand and looked at her worriedly. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her slowly.

They stayed like this until they were safely up in the air and they realized what they were actually doing. After that they averted their eyes from each other for the rest of the trip.


End file.
